


Jackrabbit Week

by ForestFox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Developing Relationship, Familiar Aster, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Witch Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Aster bickering while gathering supplies.</p><p>-Chapter 3 Light/Dark contains implied abuse and mentions of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flush

Aster watched annoyed as Jack wandered through the field. He was sitting atop a rock watching him stomp around face red from the heat and noon sun. This place was too hot for both of them! With a sigh he shook his head turning his attention to cleaning a paw. “Don't start with me rabbit.”

“Don't start with me! Witch.” He snipped not glancing up. In this shape if they got into a fight he knew he had the upper hand. One hop off his far too hot rock and he would disappear into the field below. He knew Jack would regret any bickering then. A witch without a familiar was a joke, and their bond was tenuous as best.

The silence did however cause him to look up. A small shift to lift his rear off the heat even though his paws would suffer a bit more. The temporary relief is what he wanted as he locked eyes with his frustrated witch. This place was hell for them both. Jack from the North, and him from the forest. It was easy to see the discomfort on Jack's pale face. Sweat on his brow and his cheeks seemingly flushed with a deep fever. “Get in the basket.” Jack commanded pointing at his large wicker basket. A blanket was draped over it to protect his herbs from wilting.

“I'm not-”

“Don't argue with me. You have fur, this heat could kill you. You'll like the shade.” Jack snapped putting the basket down. For a moment he considered refusing his master, it was a blow to his pride.

But Jack was right, shade and the darkness would help him. If for no other reason then to keep his rear and his paws from injury he jumped off the rock, disappearing into the field. Though he couldn’t see anything through the long stalks he sniffed his way to Jack. The scent of his lowly overheating master was strong and a handful of controlled hops he was nuzzling under the blanket.

The difference was immediate, relief was instant, and the deep concreted scent of herbs reminded him of home. He felt the basket lifted up again and thought a bit of fear took his rabbit heart he knew his master would keep him safe. A weak bond yes, but still they belonged to each other and breaking that would hurt.

Shifting to get comfortable he let his ears relax against his back. He watched a dandelion pushed under the blanket. He raised an ear, that wasn't on Jack's list of supplies. Why was his master kindest when he was most disagreeable? More questions than answers as always. At least one thing was still true, even overheating and miserable his master was as just attractive, albeit in a different way. There were perks to being a witch's familiar.


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Aster are collecting risky supplies.

Aster was a proud pooka. Though he could never boast that he was a higher pooka. Bloodlines and lucky were against him for a grander life. But still it was a guarantee that he couldn't be scared to death like his distant cousins. However, Jack was putting a test to even a pooka's endurance.

“Do you trust me?” His master shouted over the whistle of wind and the far too close roar of a dragon. Yes, he was almost certain his heart was lodged against his fluffy rear ready to slip out between the bars of his cage. He turned his head and let out a shrieked, “No!”

The dragon was gaining on them and no amount of magic or luck would save them. He was sure that any minute now the dragon would open it's mouth and expose the rows of teeth that would eat them both. Maybe even in one bite if Jack lost any speed.

He didn't even need to be scared of how high they were. There was no more fear left in him for that with the dragon turning its brilliant green eyes directly at him. Surely to it, a 'rabbit' seemed like a delicacy. So small and easy to hide they were never eaten by the likes of them. Would he be this one's first?

“Well I trust you, catch me!” Jack shouted and threw himself off the broom. In horror Aster twisted feeling like his spine might snap. His back paws fell through the bars of his cage and he felt the sudden whiplash of magic. The broom was answering to him now even as his master's frame shot away towards the approaching dragon.

More out of instinct he took hold of the magic and commanded the broom in the sharpest turn he could manage. He watched frozen in horror as Jack turned to the dragon increasing in speed. He was going to get himself eaten! Maybe he could still save his insane master. Even lugging him in a cage the broom had less wind resistance than his fool master.

The dragon let out another roar, it's mouth snapping open even as fire licked at it's lips. Well Jack would be roasted, before he was eaten. There was no saving him now and maybe he wouldn't be able to even save himself. He pulled on the magic guiding himself out of the path of fire even as he felt the ghosting of Jack's own latent wind magic. He only half watched as his master was pushed out of the way of the flame, crashing against the dragon's skull. He winced feeling the echo of pain through their bond as Jack wrapped himself around the crest of the dragon's plumage. Closing the distance between them quickly he watched Jack continue his fall. Ripping out a large feather with the force of his fall he continued down parallel to the spine of the dragon. He'd be split open by the tail if he wasn't bludgeoned by the monster's back first.

Time seemed to stop for him. One moment he was still trying to catch up to Jack. The next he had gone deaf from terror, but was watching Jack smiling at him. How had he caught up? Jack wrapped a bloodied hand on the handle of the broom as he fell beside him. His paws caught in Jack's tunic as his master pulled the broom against him, pressing his cage to his chest.

They could still die. Would still die. How were they to out race the dragon they had provoked? Well it didn't matter. He would not die alone, his Master wasn't leaving him. And content that he had at least done his could to save Jack, he fainted.


	3. Light/Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied abuse and torture.

“This is going to stop. I won't have it anymore! I'll tell the Headmaster.” Aster sputtered. He was comfortable in Jack's lap, not that he could properly appreciate the honor his friend was giving him. A year of hunting for supplies for some grand spell Jack was going to do had worn on him. He had accepted the simple supplies, accepted that Jack was putting off the harder things for later. The harder things had been time sensitive and dangerous. The dragon had only been the start of Jack's true decent into madness.

“You can, but there is no point. That was the last thing I needed.” Jack said in a far too calm voice. Aster didn't fight with him as he ran a damp cloth over him. He was certain his fur would never be clean again.

“You swore to me you would never hurt me.” He snapped. The floor creaked in the distance, probably from a passing apprentice, but it set him on alert. When Jack had cast the silence spell he should have known he was being lied to. A minor chaos spirit. What a joke!

“And I've kept my promise. I've never intentionally hurt you. I didn't... mean for you to get involved.” He hardly sounded sincere. In fact he sounded a bit hollow. Once more he tried to smell something, anything really. But the smell still clung to his fur and senses. How long would he smell Jack's blood, would it ever leave his memory?

“What you didn't- whatever you did this for isn't worth-” The world shifted for him as Jack jerked up. He topped from his lap hitting the floor at an unnatural angle. Pain lanced up his hind legs and he whimpered. He knew what was coming next and through the pain he jumped up charging away from his spot. Jack fell to the floor silently, even through their bond he could feel the ghost of the pain his broken vows inflicted on him.

Heart hammering in his small body he shot under the bed turning to watch his friend. Jack had known he would hurt him and had done it anyway regardless of the consequences. He watched Jack's pale new skin gleaming in the moonlight. Though it seemed the pain of their bond didn't hurt him, not that he expected it to after what he had been through. “Don't you ever say that what I am doing isn't worth it again Aster. I'll skin you alive myself if you do.” Jack snarled trying to get to him. His blood stained fingers reached for him, but he wasn't about to let himself be caught.

He darted away again, out the other side of the bed. As quickly as he could, so Jack couldn't catch him, he darted up furniture and shelves. He nearly missed a hop to the bookshelf feeling his tiny paws slipping off the edge. But he caught himself and made the final leap to the charmed shelf where Jack's crystal ball was. It was impossible for the thing to move from it's perch unless taken. “Touch me and I'll push it!” He barked draping his body over the magical relic. Broken crystal killed the owners, that was the thing about pesky trapped wind spirits. They didn't like being trapped to make use of their winds of change.

Jack froze his pointer finger aimed directly at him. Anger was in his eyes, he was sure he even saw a bit of madness in them. Surely Jack wouldn't try to use magic against him. Aster watch in horror as realization shot through those new eyes, beautiful and shining with unshed tears.

“It was worth it!” Jack screamed covering his face with his hands. Aster said nothing as he watched him tremble. Whimpers of fear and pain were muffled under his hands as he suddenly fell to the floor in a fetal position.

He was a fool. Jack's body was new certainly. Magic could heal all wounds, the magic of a demon could make sure not a single scar was left behind. He shouldn't be angry with Jack. Not in a way Jack could sense. No witch or wizard summoned a demon for causes that weren't worth it. And few lived through it.

Whatever reason Jack had was worth it. It had helped him suffer through his torture. History had proven that demon's favor's were worth the cost. Merlin had been granted foresight, Morgona had been granted the power to kill a fae protected man, the Cromwell line was granted unparalleled luck and wisdom, and even the mighty Halliwells had bartered for the power to banish arch demons.

He hoped back down to Jack's side. Pressing his blood matted fur to Jack's forehead he get an apologetic whine. “I'm sorry Master. Forgive me. Let me help you.” He whispered carefully licking at Jack's hot skin. He would have to have boundless patience and care for his broken friend. He had seen what he had endured, until he could not, and even then he had heard the sounds. Was there any part of Jack's body that wasn't new or tainted?


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster broods over the possible results of a demon's favor.

There are a lot of things Aster is still learning about Jack. New things that didn't exist from his bonded witch before. It was like Jack didn't understand the meaning of a Witch's Oath anymore. Words spoken with magic that locked the speaker into the promise. It's what kept a witch and a familiar from killing each other. It had only happened a hand full of times and since then, those who could do magic made it a clause in their bond promise. Jack swore them left and right if the promise wasn't vague enough. Like he didn't trust himself to keep to his word.

Even now Aster was on guard as a tiny droplet hit his head. Jack paused sharply on their path. For an eager witch determined to get home before year was out, he should have been running. Instead he sensed another lapse of madness was going to take Jack as he let out a high pitched giggle. “It's going to rain. Oh it's going to rain Aster. You know what rain means!”

Aster frowned curling closer to himself. “Yes, a wet pooka and a witch with a cold. You never remember to bring cover, cloaks are in fashion you raggedy brat.” The clouds had rolled in when he had been focused on keeping on the path gave a threatening rumble. The warning droplets quickly gave way to steady rain. Jack's laughter warping with insanity and he hopped up and down dropping his travel bag.

“No you dumb animal,” He hollered with joy. Aster didn't his best not to be offended. Jack didn't really mean it, he wasn't himself. “Running water, never a demon to cross. I'm safe.” Jack stress nearly dropping to the floor in his quick crouch. Hands in the dirt he was attempting to get eye level with him. “I'm safe.” He repeated slapping the ground in excited delight.

Aster watch in shock as Jack darted up with all the grace of a frog. Taking off into the field they had been crossing he watched Jack race towards the oncoming pour. Aster thought of chasing him. He had done it the first time the poor brunette went mad with joy at rain. But he had almost been impaled by wind frozen rain that time. He wouldn't dare stop Jack from enjoy rain again.

This time he shook his head for his friend's failing sanity. He took the few short hops to the forgotten pack and fussed with the knot. Not for the first time he longed to be a higher pooka, with proper paw hands. But with determination and his teeth, he was able to open the pack and slip in. Pressing his rear against Jack's spell book and burying his face against the bundle of hay he settled for the wait. He couldn't eat it, but the scent was strong, and the thought that even broken Jack thought of him on their trips was some relief.

The rain pelted mercilessly again the pack. He would be safe in here, the fabric was charmed against water to perserve Jack's things. But if Jack didn't return, well, he would be alone.

Thunder cracked loud over head making him flinch. Burrowing his nose harder into the fabric he tried to focus on the hay. The smell of it, the subtle noise it made as it was pressed on. The mighty question that still lingered helped him forget the weather.

_What had Jack bartered for?_

No one had the right mind to use a demon's favor on the spot. It was always something done to turn in at a later date. Though he was beginning to think it might be to use against his family. Jack had never needed to rush home before. In fact had never wanted to until he had been 'finished' gathering supplies. He tried not to think of the results of whatever a demon's favor would do. Even with an ill intent there was always undesired consequences. Morgona had defeated her life-long enemy but at the cost of her own son's life. Merlin saw the future and lived a tortured life always fighting to prevent worse from happening. Even the Halliwells were granted their great powers at the cost of undetermined family curses layered on throughout the years. What could Jack want so badly to risk worse happening? Was his intent justified or were they cruel desires?

The worst of all those thoughts plaguing Aster was that regardless of what the outcome was he was still bound to Jack. Not for the first time he wished he were just a dumb rabbit. Familiars were granted higher thinking by magic, over time their personalities shaped and molded by their witches as their bond strengthened. He had been chosen and accepted as he was. A person of his creation, shaped by his experiences and time. He had the misfortune of understanding what was happening to Jack.

The bag was turned up and opened wide. Sun filtered in nearly blinding him as he squinted to look out. “Jack?” He was greeted by a large tooth smile. Jack was wet to the bone, his tunic pressed against his body like a second skin. He could not have looked happier.

“Who else would it be? I love the rain Aster don't you? Come on now. We're going to be late if you lay around anymore.” He nodded compliance keeping his arguments to himself. He wouldn't blame their little 'break' on Jack. He might be trying to ignore it, or worse. Not even realized he himself had lost time to his madness. As his friend and familiar he needed to watch out for him.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supplies finally used up and a favor called on.

Aster felt like he might die. Not of fear, or physical harm, but pain. He had spent so much time worrying about Jack and witchcraft that he hadn't bothered to learn anything. Jack's poor mother was standing in the corner hands clamped tightly over her mouth. She was trying not to say a single word or make even a whimper of noise. But he could see the fear in every tremble, the silent scream in her eyes as the demon held her daughter close.

“What do you ask of me witch? I take it you wish to trade your in the favor you have earned.” The demon grin stroking a clawed hand over the young girl's cheek. It was a small blessing that Jack had thought to spell her to sleep before he had done his magic. Even now the charm held true and she was unaware of the horror stood before them. Aster inched closer to Jack. A paw pressed into a thick leather boot hoping that Jack didn't just kick him away. Demons were horrible things, bound by laws and a danger to few. But when people bent the rules? It was enough to make even Aster tremble and he was of a strong race, able to fend of against demon in packs.

“I've cast the strongest healing spell I can. I hoped it would be enough, but I thought- I knew it wouldn't be enough. I wish to exchange my favor to make it enough. Save my sister's life.” Jack stutter. Not that Aster could see anything, but he could hear the sharp gasps of his whimpers. The smell of Jack's thick sweat, he was terrified. He was facing his abuser. Regardless of the fact that he had called him from the start was irrelevant. Even a torture willingly taken was a torture.

The black eyed demon chuckled, “Tut, tut, that's all? It's here- the sickness.” Aster frowned watching the demon's claw point to the little girl's head. “A sickness of the mind. Memory loss, pain, bouts of madness, lapse of judgment, eventually death. A smart boy you are to have noticed it wasn't a change in character. You would have made an excellent doctor- but you are a witch. And even you should know that my favor is more than that.”

“But that's all I ask. I don't need any more I don't care how much your favor was.” Jack shot back in a sure voice. Aster frown wishing he could disappear. A fine layer of dust would be more preferable to this. If he had only bothered to ask before Jack had done _any_ of this!

“Oh dear... you don't understand what you've done. Tell him Pooka.” The demon chuckled shaking his head. The demon ignored them fully expecting him to explain. Instead the creature began his work. Drawing out the sickness killing Jack's sister from her body.

“Pooka? What's he talking about?” Jack frowned finally moving to look down at him.

Regret filled him as Jack's comfort left his side. “They- demons, are from the beginning of everything. They follow rules, just as we do. A demon's favor must equal the cost. For all the damage they have inflicted an equal good can be bestowed. Which is why often there are side effects- your favor... it's so small. You have to ask for something else or it is up to him to decide what good he will give you.”

“He's saving her life! What you did- what happened to me! That was worth it!” Jack shouted.

Aster nodded, “To you maybe- did your sister have time left? Perhaps it would be if were she on the brink of death. She can still be saved by moral means.”

“Nonsense pooka. Morals are decades from understanding the effects of dysfunctional bodies. But that is irrelevant. She's not at death's door yet, a small favor indeed. What more do you want boy? Ask now or subject yourself to my need to maintain my balance.” The demon cooed kneeling down to gently rest the little girl back on the floor. There was a clomp of a hoof as the demon kicked the wooden floor in impatience. “Come now boy answer me.”

“I-I don't know. I don't need-” “No Jack!” Aster snapped, but it was too late. He watched the demon smirk in triumph.

“Well then. As I had you for a full day and night but you did not break. Oh and I did try so. I shall ensure that no harm shall come to your sister for ten years. After that she is fair game to the elements. And as you hold your mother close she will be given-” The demon paws looking at his hand. A flare of fire appear and a small burlap pouch took shape in his hand. He dropped the thing careless to the floor falling by the little girl's head. “A years worth of gold. Though I can already tell it will only be used when she has no choice. And for the one you hold almost as close as your dear sister-” Aster felt like the dust for real. Plastered to the floor, suddenly nothing as the demon looked on him. “I think perhaps I shall give you a life equal to his. Near immortality boy, you should be thankful. And I suppose I should have mentioned... I was as careful as I could be with your sister. But I'm no doctor- well. Good luck Jack, It's a shame I only got to taste you once.”

There was no fan fare when the demon left. No shows of magic or claps of thunder. He was simply gone as though he had never been. The room was much bigger without his large figure in the middle flexing his red wings. Jack's mother finally was spurred into motion. She dashed across the room jerking his poor sister awake as she pulled her into her lap even before she properly sat down. The little girl jerked around shaking her head. “Uh-?”

“Get out you devil worshiper!” Jack's mother screamed. “I accepted you dabbling in witchcraft but summoning demons in my home! **_Get out!_** ”

Aster saw it in the little girl's eyes. She didn't understand what was going on. Didn't knows who they were and the moment when the little girl's fear took control. She opened her mouth and screamed. The sound made him tremble, but the sheer jolt of pain from Jack sent him running. As everything they did, he was not alone. He was running because Jack was, following in his friend's footsteps because he had been commanded to. Together they bolted from the house trying to outrun the damage they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might have missed it, Jack's sister was suffering from a fatal brain tumor. Jack likes to take things into his own hands and wasn't going to wait around for someone else to save her.


	6. Lasts/Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. 
> 
> Note: Back tracking on the extra days to do Firsts/Beginnings, and then there will be 1 bonus chapter.

Aster stayed quite as Jack walked through he busy market place. He would hardly remembered in his old town. Gone ten years to the day since he had run away. His hair was already starting to turn white. It was common with witches who stressed their bodies often with magic. No doubt the people there would only think him the baby faced old man with a rabbit.

He knew why they were there. Could feel the soft pull of a tracking spell guiding them both. Jack had used up the only thing he still had of his sister. A lock of her sweet hair, the memory of it curling up in smoke to guide them still hurt him. Hurt them both as they finally laid eyes on the brunette. She had a boy in hand keeping him from running off. She seemed deep in thought over fruits a vendor was trying to peddle to her.

Jack took a spot next to her waiting for a moment. Aster kept his mouth shut at the little boy stuck his free hand between the bars of the cage to touch him. Jack's sister had to be in her own little world to not even notice her son attempting to yank off his left ear. Thankfully he was made of tougher stuff and willing to put up with the abuse for Jack's sake.

“Ma'am.” Jack said softly. “I think your son likes my pet.”

The woman gave a squeak pulling her son back. “Oh Jackson no don't. That poor bunny probably doesn't like that. You have to be nice to bunnies- treat them like your sister.”

Aster watched the bright eyed little boy nod slowly. The little boy grinned, “Gentle. Can't hurt the baby. Gentle, can't hurt the bunny! Can I touch the bunny?”

Jack's sister was kneeling by her son now, fruits forgotten as she tried to teach him a lesson. “It's not my bunny. You should ask the- young man here.”

Their bond strained with the effort Jack was using to keep up appearances. The little boy nodded pulling his hand free trying to act like a man. Little children were so amusing to watch. Aster tried to push that joy to Jack, reminding him that even if they didn't connect who he was. These moments should still mean something to them.

“Sir, can I pet your bunny?” The little boy asked as seriously and politely as he could manage.

Jack put the wicker cage holding him down gently. “Of course. Just stop if he looks like he's getting scared.” Hopping to the edge of the cage Aster poked out his nose in invitation. The boy giggled with joy pressing a much lighter touch to his fur.

“Jackson's a good name for a boy. Why did you pick it?” Jack said attempting to make small talk to anyone listening in. Aster knew he was taking a few grains of knowledge to hold him over.

His sister stood up her eyes trained on her son. She gave a shrug smiling. “Rebellion I think. It seemed like a good name and when my mother tried to tell me what to do? Well, he's my son and I'll name him what I like. You're bunny is extremely well behaved. Doesn't seem scared at all.”

“He will be.” He answered softly.

“Excuse me?” The little boy ran his hands down Aster's side as he pretended not to be listening. She didn't know their plan. Of course it sounded like an insult to her son.

“The war to the north. I'm headed that way. I'm enlisted.” Jack soft somberly. His sister shifted uncomfortably. “I don't want to take him, but no one else will watch him. He'll die without me to care for him. He has equal chances if I take him with me.”

There was silence between them as the market continued on. People bickering over trade and the little boy laughing at Aster. “What's his name?”

“Aster. He was name after a flo-”

“A flower, I know what an aster is. Why a flower... most men don't...”

Aster let Jack lie. It gave him happiness. Besides, no one that mattered would be around to hear Jack insult pookan tradition. “I had a sister once that loved flowers... I named him after one of her favorite flowers.”

Aster closed his eyes. A heart beat later a strong wind ripped through the market. Baskets toppled off tables. Women gave shouts of protest dropping their things to keep their skirts down. Men and children alike pressed hands into eyes trying to regain vision through the dirt and dust. When the commotion was over Jack's sister was confused. “Oh no. No no no. You poor rabbit.” She fretted. “Your owner- he's gone...”

“Momma can we keep him!” The little boy asked white knuckled fists holding onto the cage. The little boy had made sure to have a good grip on him in the mess, Aster was already in love with him. He was a smart and considerate little boy, just like his uncle could be.

“Oh no, no we can't he belongs to someone else.” She frowned looking down at the cage. Aster looked up at her, she shared Jack's eyes, how they use to be. It was a painful sight seeing the ghost of Jack in her. That Jack was dying a little more every day. The demon's spell held true to some extent. Jack would live as long as he did. But clearly his body hadn't been considered in the equation.

“But- we can't leave Aster here.” The little boy argued.

Silently Aster begged his possible owners to take him. He didn't want to be alone. Not now when Jack had spurned him. Forever together only apply when one of them wasn't dying. He was on the short end of their bond, when Jack had decided this he had been forced to compile. He _needed_ to stay with some part of Jack. And all that would be left of him would be his extended family. 

“You are right.” Jack's sister declared nodding to herself. “We'll take care of him until- oh I didn't even get his name. Come on Jackson. We have to go ask Henry how to take care of rabbits. Can't have Aster getting sick or hungry now can we?” 

Aster made no protest as the little boy lifted up his cage and pressed his face between the bars. “I have a little sister. She's still a baby so she can't talk... she doesn't know how to play with a bunny so you'll have to wait until she's big like me. Until then I'll protect you.” He slide as the boy was a bit too careless with the cage. He rolled into the bars his face colliding with the little boy's nose. 

Jackson was instantly distressed, “Oh no did I hurt you Aster?” Wishing he had not promised silence he turned his head and licked at Jackson's nose hoping to get his message across. He was not upset, he was so very happy he would be cared for. He'd miss Jack certainly, but here was where he needed to be. Guarding over his friend's family in his wake. After all, what were friends for? 


	7. Firsts/Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jack met Aster and the beginning of Jack's new life.

Jack held onto his staff tightly. He was fading so painfully fast he didn't think he'd be alive by the end of the fight, regardless of who won. But he was determined to make sure that the encroaching army never could step foot in his home village while there was still breath in his body. He tapped his staff again getting a renewed feel of the spells. He had long since dropped the need for a broom. Instead he had a thick staff that could store countless spells ready to be fired if he only had the spark of magic needed for it. The thing doubled as his broom. He was such an adept wind witch an actual broom was a waste of good resources.

“Ingis.” He muttered eyes trained on an enemy witch. He frowned seeing his fireball flare to life and shoot off into the sky. The thing sputtered out, only good for giving the enemy his position. That had never happened with his stored spells. All the energy they had needed was spent when they had been put in. Even as he wheezed for breath he knew he had all the magic he needed.

The witch flying above noticed him, stopping in her flight. She let out a feral scream from the sky waving her hand at him. He saw the flash of silver as she pulled a dagger from her cloak. “Ventilabis.” Even from the sky he could hear her clearly. The fool was using wind magic against him.

It wasn't even a spell as he waved a dismissive hand. “Nulla.” Just the language of magic. The wind turned and the dagger that was meant to fly true, landed in the ground by his feet. He felt dizzy even as he watch her. Thinking of how no matter how this played out, he had done right by his sister and by Aster.

One more spell. It was all he was good for, he could feel it. Black spots danced in his vision as he tried to focused on his targets. His hands shook and the staff fell to the ground. Well he'd have to come up with a new spell. Only one came to mind as he tried to stand. It could cost a great deal of his magic. Maybe even kill him before his weakness could. “Glaciem tempestate.”

His magic rushed out of him. Hollowed out and feeling the loss off magic he slumped to the ground. The sound of countless shouting voices washing over him. He closed his eyes thinking of the best moment in his life.

“Shh. If we keep scaring away animals I'll never find a familiar.” He hissed as softly as he could manage. They had already chased of a deer, not that he wanted one of those, and three birds. Two of which had been crows and he had loved the idea of having one. Staple animal or not he had liked the thought of a crow as his familiar.

“Jack I found your familiar.” His sister called triumphantly stomping over to him.

He winced turning away from the bush he had been inspecting. What could his little sister have caught. A mouse? He blinked surprised to see a angry looking rabbit in her arms. “I'm not going to take a rabbit as a familiar. It's a rabbit!”

“But it's perfect for you!” His sister argued her eyes trying to hide the hurt his words had inflicted.

“Aren't you sure there is something better? I mean... witches have had crows and cats for decades.” He said trying to be gentle with her feelings.

“And your my brother. I want you to have something special! No one will have a rabbit for a familiar.” She argued defensively pulling the rabbit closer to her as it tried to squirm free.

He sighed. There was no escaping this without hurting her feelings a great deal. It was a rabbit though. A natural pray animal that would probably scare itself to death the first explosive potion he made. He could just find another familiar then. “Alright. Hold him still... I have to focus.” He stated kneeling down in front of her.

“I, Jackson Overland, take you as a familiar. I promise never to harm or kill you. This I swear with the binding oath of my magic and life.” Just words certainly. It was the glowing blue of his breath that gave any hint that his magic was behind it making the words law. The poor rabbits eyes flashed blue signaling that the oath had worked and the rabbit was now his. In time he could name it, if it didn't die on the trip back home from the noise or get eaten. And in time... it would become a brilliant child like intelligence for him to command.

“I'll never forgive you for this.” The rabbit snarled. Jack blinked as the rabbit kicked his face with it's hide legs. His sister screamed and dropped the beast.

“Jack that's not funny! You should have told me it could talk after you did that.” She snapped. She let out a squeak dropping to her knees. “I'm sorry bunny, I didn't mean to drop you, you scared me.” She gave an apologetic stroke to the creature's side. She had hurt him, Jack could feel it. But it had hurt him so fair game!

Jack rubbed at his face. “He hit my eyes. But- yes... yes it's perfectly normal.” He lied not wanting to scare his sister. Familiars weren't suppose to be able to talk for years. What had he gotten himself into?

“Sir... sir please get up. My captain wants to speak to you. Thank you personally.” A voice called. Jack snapped up looking around. What had happened? Hadn't he died? A solider stepped into his vision smiling. It was the familiar uniform of the region's knights. Not the enemy, good. “Sir. You're the wizard who made ice rain from the sky didn't you?”

Feeling fresh and raw he rubbed at his face. He had felt like this once before years ago. So he had been dying he supposed. Only dying in such a way that he would be remade. Another new body for him to hate. “How did you figure that out?” He asked. He had dressed carefully to be 'normal'. No one should have been able to tell he was a witch.

He eyed the solider who was standing too far away from him to be helpful. He frowned noticing all the ice on the ground. Surrounding him, in fact, keeping the solider away. Any time the solider moved a new ice shard formed as a barrier to keep him away. “Oh...”

“As I said. My captain wanted to thank you. You made it rain ice from the sky and the enemies... those that could move, retreated...”

“Witch.” Jack corrected finally catching up with himself.

“Excuse me?” The solider stared at him dumbfounded. He tried not to mock the man's dull intelligence.

“Witches work on spells and the laws of magic. Wizards bend the laws of magic and are ruled by their intent. I was too emotional to be a wizard... they rejected me.” He muttered standing up. Looking down at his pant he patted away the ice crystals. Within moments the ice was crawling up his clothes again. He frowned. What was wrong with him?

“I see... would you follow me please … as I said-”

“Your captain wants to see me, I know. Give me a moment.” He raised his hand surprised as his staff shot up breaking ice in it's wake. It landed in his hand so quickly it hurt. But he gripped the thing regardless and floated himself out of the ring of ice. Silently he followed the solider trying not to be caught eying his footsteps. He left a trail as they walked. Icy footprints marking his passing and distantly he wondered what Aster might say about the mess he had gotten himself into this time.


	8. Centuries Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a home robbery.

Jack groaned sitting up. He considered making a joke about being old again. But there was no point. It had gotten old after the first century. His arm was bandaged properly and though he tried to move it, it wouldn't respond. It would be weeks for that wound to close, but he was no stranger to working with an incompletely body. Pulling back the covered he turned out of the bed to press his feet to the floor. He eyed his limp right arm sitting in his lap waiting to be hoisted into a sling to go about his day.

Aster gave a snore shifting to get up against Jack's cool body again, a arm finding it's way around his waist. He gave an absent smile hearing the bed protest at the shifting weight. Even now they were together. They had survived a plague, several wars, lost limbs, and rogue witches together.

Last night they had even survived a home robbery. Some poor fool had thought his home would be easy picking just because he liked to live the quiet life. He had learned _that_ lesson after the second monarch had hired assassins to try to murder him out of fear. 

Creaking steps warned him of Abigale's coming. He yanked the sheet back over himself, he didn't want her seeing his body let alone the numerous scars he had received. “Jack, May I come in? I prepared your morning tea!” 

He smiled softly, “Please. My arm's aching so.” She didn't need to know he couldn't even feel it. He'd have weeks of gathering to do the spells he would need to do to repair the damage. She also didn't need to know he had almost lost the arm. But there were perks to being the oldest living witch alive. The experience and the battle trained instincts that had him uttering the spells to save his arm even as the knife had plunged into his shoulder determined to remove it. 

The brunette woman let herself in carrying the tray of breakfast and tea. “Oh. I see Edelweiss has already left.” She shook her head disapprovingly, “I swear that man of yours is only here for the important things so that you never leave him.” 

Jack laughed as Aster hoped into his lap much smaller than he had been. “I can't argue with the results,” He smirked taking a cup of tea from the tray. “I'd be dead if it weren't for him.” Silently he wondered if whatever material positions had been worth the man's life? He'd forget the man's face in time. He would just be another fuzzy picture in his mind, the only thing clear about his death would be how it happened. Watching even in the dark how a tan hand cupped his chin pulling his head much too far to one side. The quick snap of a neck and the ease in which the corpse slide out of view to show his Familiar. Scowling and clearly disapproving out how he had gotten himself stabbed. The ghost of his insult stronger in his memory than the man's life.  _What kind of witch are you?_

He drank feeling the weak potion relieve some of his pains. He also didn't argue as Abigale put her tray down and bent down to stroke Aster's ears. “At least Aster will always love you. I thought you'd never get over your last bunny, but then you found this adorable thing.” 

Jack laughed letting her affectionately pet Aster. “After I finished breakfast I'll see if I can't get Edelweiss to come back and help me harvest the garden. I'd do it myself, but this arm.” He sighed shaking his head in disappointment. Not that he was really worried, but with one arm down he'd not feel safe for a while. He'd have to get right on hunting down ingredients.

Abigale gave a chuckle turning to leave, “I'll go a head and pluck some fresh greens for Aster for keeping you company through he night. He deserves it. And I do hope you make Edelweiss beg for a glass of water when he's harvesting, really the way he treats you.” He gave her a parting nod watching the door close behind her. He couldn't even remember how far removed this girl was from his sister, but he didn't care, he had stopped really counting after the fifth great grandchild. 

“If only she knew Edelweiss heard everything she said about him.” Aster grumbled hopping off his lap. 

“You should be glad she doesn't. I wouldn't want people calling Abigale an animal abuser. I could see her throwing you out every window of the house. She really does dislike you.” Jack sighed trying to get up. His arm was a dead weight throwing off his balance. 

“Please stop. And you know she wouldn't dislike me so much if she knew I never left your side.” Aster insisted suddenly changed in front of him helping him balance. A furry arm wrapping around his waist pulling him against his large pooka frame. 

“I wish we could tell her.” He sighed letting Aster peek under the bandages. He buried his face against gray fur smiling to himself. Certainly there were things to be sad about. But he was old enough to know that they would pass in time. Instead he focused on the thought of gathering supplies with Aster to fix his arm. Gathering supplies with him was always fun and it would help distract him from his useless arm. Together as they had always been, and by the demon's blessing, always would be.  



End file.
